


Birthday Sex

by thevwchu



Series: Double D [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Donuts, F/F, Grinding, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevwchu/pseuds/thevwchu
Summary: Kylo Ren hates his birthdays.Nothing good ever comes of them.Or can it when his siblings at arms and a certain brunette beauty  intervenes?





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KylandaDragan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylandaDragan/gifts), [Forceghostlissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forceghostlissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On our way to the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553877) by [KylandaDragan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylandaDragan/pseuds/KylandaDragan). 



> Well, this happened when I got KylandaDragan and Forceghostlissa to give me some little prompts to work with for another one off ficlet.... 
> 
> Cue Kylo, his Knights of Ren (based on KylandaDragan's creation On Our Way to the Sky) and obviously our favourite gal Rey. 
> 
> Oh and the donuts make a mandatory appearance. Obviously. 
> 
> Enjoy, and do message and send me kudos!!!
> 
> Oh and... I thought it's pretty damn obvious but... smut alert? ;)

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BENNY!”

 

Kylo practically jumped out of his bed at the noise. Rubbing his eyes, he groaned as his eyes finally focused on the scene in front of him.

 

“What did I say about never celebrating my birthday?!” He yelled, as he threw the confetti off his face. His normally pristine room was covered in balloons, strings, a huge banner, and his Knights were grinning like Cheshire cats from the bottom of his bed. 

 

“Not everyday one turns 35!” Daine boomed, slapping him on the back. “Yup, so as you are the eldest of us all… How does it feel to be 35?” Adara asked, shoving a makeshift mic in his face. “Wiser? Brighter? More mature? Or simply more… constipated?” She burst out laughing at the rather indignant face Kylo was displaying. 

  
“I AM THE SUPREME LEADER!! WHAT ON EARTH WILL MY MEN THINK OF… of.. OF THIS?!” He gestured wildly to everything. 

 

“Oh.... you mean… this?” Came Kira’s voice before a plate of cream sailed through the air and landed straight on Kylo’s face. 

 

The entire room erupted in laughter as the paper plate slipped off Kylo’s face to reveal a very, very pissed off Kylo Ren. Seething, Kylo aimed the paper plate with the force and propelled it at Kira, who was obviously anticipating it and ducked, catching instead a hysterical Nirvan who was clutching his stomach in laughter. 

 

“Omph!!” Nirvan was hit so hard, he fell backwards onto his backside. “THIS IS WAR BENNY!! RAWWWRR!” With that, he charge at Kylo and tackled him onto his bed. 

 

“Now hold still will ya?” Nirvan said, as he pulled out a permanent marker. “ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!” Yelled Kylo as his Knights held him down. “Nirvan, I want a go too!” Squealed Adara as she used her entire body weight to pin Kylo’s left arm down. “Goodness Ben, seriously you’re too strong for you own good.” 

 

Kira practically sat on his legs, then proceeded to tickle Kylo’s tummy. “I know your weak spot Benny! Now be good or I’m gonna keep tickling!” She said in a sing-song voice. Whipping out a red permanent marker, she tossed it to Adara, who proceeded to join in on the fun- scribbling on Kylo’s face. 

 

Completely overwhelmed, Kylo lay helplessly until his Knights had their “fun”. He felt a tiny hand pinch his cheek. “Time to look Benny!” Giggled Adara, as she shoved a mirror in his face. 

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING TODAY?!” Screamed Kylo, as he stared in horror at his image. He was now sporting a unibrow, overly emphasized red cheeks, a huge mustache and beard, and red lips. Oh and there are whiskers sprouting out of his cheeks. 

 

“Oh don’t worry Benny, I’ve got rubbing alcohol to get it off… when the time is right. We’ve rescheduled everything for today, so no official business to attend to today! You just stay in your quarters and eat, drink, relax… maybe Netflix and chill?” 

 

“YOU BUNCH OF IMBECILES!!” Bellowed Kylo, as he threw the cake that had been sitting quietly on his bedside table. It splattered on his closing door, and slide down mockingly as the trail of laughter moved away, signaling the disappearance of the hyenas also known as the Knights of Ren. Groaning into his hand, he yanked his hair in frustration. He hated his birthdays. Nothing good ever came of them. He still remembered those lonely days when he would wait at home, a cupcake and unlit candle in hand as he waited for his parents to come home and celebrate with him. Without fail, neither of them would appear before he fell asleep. So in the end, little Ben had lit his own candle and blew the candle out alone. Snoke had punished him for crying.  _ “Such weakness shall not be tolerated.” _ He had hissed as he raked through Ben’s mind, ripping an agonising scream from his shuddering body. He had thrown away all pretenses of birthday celebrations for good, and intend to never let it surface again. But now that Snoke was gone, it seems that his own Knights thought it would be a good idea to torture him on the worst days of his life. 

 

“Oh balls. I need a shower.” Kylo groaned as he managed to smear cream over his face. Swinging out of his bed, he padded over to the refresher. “Jarvis. Play my destress playlist.” He snapped.  _ “Yes sir. Immediately sir.”  _

  
Pausing at the doorway, Kylo narrowed his eyes at where the cake remained. “Oh and Jarvis, ensure  all virtual and physical locks are up and functional. I have had enough interruptions for a lifetime.” With that, he swept from the room as  _ “As you wish sir.”  _ chimed into the now unoccupied room. 

 

***

 

_ Oh yeah… this is definitely what I needed.  _ Thought Kylo to himself. He was stood there, head raised to the spray of water currently showering down his face. That and a bit of Swifty never hurts. After belting to “Shake it Off” at the top his lungs, whilst shimmying in a circle to the beat, Kylo was feeling much better in himself. He had steadfastly refused to catch his own reflection, as the permanent markers will just send him spiraling back into his dark place.  _ The shit I deal with…  _ He thought, his mood taking a dark turn. Trying to forget what happened an hour ago, Kylo yelled over the music, “Jarvis! Play Cher.”  _ “Yes sir. Right away sir.”  _ Came the automatic response, and an immediate change of beat followed.  

 

“ No matter how hard I try

You keep pushing me aside

And I can't break through

There's no talking to you

It's so sad that you're leaving

It takes time to believe it

But after all is said and done

You're gonna be the lonely one”

 

Lifting his hands up in salute. Kylo belted to the lyrics: 

“ Do you believe in life after love

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough

Do you believe in life after love

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough ” 

 

Pumping his hands to the beat, he hopped around to Cher’s voice, singing at the top of his lungs. “I need love to feel strong. ‘Cause I’ve had time to think it through, and maybe I’m too good for you oh!” 

 

“...Ben?” 

 

Startled by the sudden intrusion, Kylo let out a high pitched screech and slipped, backside first, onto the wet tiled floor. Sputtering indignantly, he stared up in horror to see a rather amused Rey giggling at him. 

 

“I’m so sorry, are you ok Ben?” She inquired when she finally managed to control her fit of laughter. “Good song choice by the way- I’ve always liked Believe.” She stepped forwards into the shower, kneeling down next to him as she brushed his wet hair out of his face. “And what on earth happened to your face?!” She exclaimed, rubbing her thumb across his red smeared lips. 

  
He should be angry. Ballistic. He should be covering himself up and yelling for her to remove herself from his extremely private time to himself. And yet, all he could do was stare up in wonder as the brush of her thumb sent tremors down his spine. Slowly, he lifted his hand up and captured her wrist. Her eyes snapped up to his, and she held her breath as he slowly pulled her thumb into her mouth and sucked. Oh sweet Maker, she tasted divine. Salty, sweet with a tinge of spice. Kylo was in heaven. He closed his eyes as he savoured her scent, and he felt her gently rest her forehead onto his chest. Removing her thumb from his mouth, Rey grabbed his face and sealed her lips to his, sucking and nibbling his plump red lips. Sighing with content, Kylo pulled Rey down onto his lap, and Rey settled into a gentle grind against his erection. Pulling away from her lips, Kylo made his way down her neck, nipping and sucking his way to her erect nipple. He teased it with his nipple, lavishing it with attention whilst his hand reached over to squeeze the other tit. Rey groaned with pleasure, arching into him whilst she ramped up the rhythm of her grinding.  Pleasure shot from his balls and into his spine, causing him to moan through the mouthful of breast. He moved both his hands down to Rey’s pert ass, and sent a stinging slap over her right butt cheek. A squeal was wrenched out of Rey, as she shuddered from the pleasure of the sting. Kylo smoothed his hand over the mark, and released Rey’s breast to stare into her eyes. Pinching her ass, he pulled her harder onto his erection. “Rey… I’m so close…” He bite out between pants, trying his best to reign in the impending onslaught. Raking her nails down his back, Rey leaned into him and whispered, “Then cum for me birthday boy.” Before biting down onto his neck. Yelping from the sudden sting, Kylo closed his eyes as the strongest orgasm he ever had crashed into him, and he clutched onto Rey as she continued to stroke his spurting dick. Releasing Kylo’s neck, Rey screamed as her own orgasm rocked into her, and Kylo moved a hand between them, rubbing her sensitive nub as she continued to convulse above him. She was glorious. Mouth agape, pupils dilated, chest heaving as water continue to cascade down her. Exhausted, Rey gently pushed his hand away, her fingers smearing over the mess he had just made. Keeping eye contact, Rey lifted her hand to lick his cum off her fingers. “Em… My very own truffle butter…” She murmured, and Kylo shuddered as her tongue darted out to lick the corner of his lips. Wrapping his arms around her, Kylo kissed her passionately, fully content in that moment. 

 

Nipping his plump lip, Rey sucked it gently before whisper, “The answer is yes.” Confused, Kylo crinkled his brows, “Yes to what?” He asked, as he cupped her delicate face. 

 

“Yes, I believe in life after love.” Rey smiled, winking at him. She began to shimmer out of sight, but just before she disappeared, he heard her murmur, “Happy thirty-fifth, birthday boy.” 

 

Alone on the floor, Kylo shook his head as he lifted his hand to his face. Did he just dream this entire thing up? Lifting his head up, he noticed a box perched on the side of his basin. Quickly washing himself off, he picked up the box and read the label on the side. “Some good can come of your birthdays, if you would let us in.” Curious, he lifted the lid off to reveal two glazed donuts within. Next to them was another note. “Not all holes need filling…” 

 

Turning a brilliant shade of red, Kylo swore then snapped his head up when he noticed what song was playing. 

 

_ “ _ _ Can you feel the love tonight _

_ The peace the evening brings _

_ The world for once in perfect harmony _

_ With all its living things”  _

 

“JARVIS! I DID NOT INSTALL YOU TO MAKE SMART ASS DECISIONS. TURN THAT OFF!” He yelled, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around his waist. He’s gonna need to fix that glitch, but not before he sorts out his raging hard on. Talk about breaking his own personal record… That woman will be the end of him. But then, maybe his birthdays aren’t that bad after all. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Songs included: 
> 
> Shake it off by Taylor Swift  
> Believe by Cher  
> Can You Feel the Love Tonight from the Lion King
> 
> And 
> 
> Birthday Sex by Jeremih as the second scene's tone.


End file.
